Once Upon A Time The New Girl
by Star Struck Lover
Summary: Regina and Robin Hood are married and had to give up there daughter to save her from the grasp of Regina's older and evil sister Zelena, before she can turn back time and erase Regina and anyone involved with her, for revenge of there mother giving her up. Ariana feels like her life is incomplete knowing that her parents are out there and she needs to find them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like my whole life was a lie. All I had to do was wake up, so the nightmare would be over. But it wasn't that easy, do to the fact that I was under a sleeping curse. But not just any sleeping curse. Surely not the type that all I needed was a kiss from my future husband. No, it was a kiss from my mother.

My mother who had given me up for my safety, from her evil and jealous sister. My mother, who didn't want to know where I was, or if I was even taken in by someone, to raise me, feed me and keep me safe. For if she tried to track me down, just to even have a glimpse of me, my life would be in danger of her older sister. You see I'm not just any girl. My mother is a queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's a warm spring day. The birds are chirping, and the buds on the trees are growing into beautiful apple blossoms, while the sun is just appearing over the mountain tops.

As Regina was waking for the day, she feels the kick of her unborn child, which puts a smile on her face. She places her hand over the spot that she felt the kick, to feel some more and to also reassure the child she will love it forever.

She than carefully gets out of bed, do to the fact that her back is sore, from the weight of her unborn child in her belly. Moving to the window to peer out at the surroundings. Even though she knows the child cannot see it, she imagines it can and says, "Some day this will all yours, and I hope you love it as much as I do."

Just then the chamber door creaks open, Regina turns to see her husband standing in the door way, all smiles. "How is my beautiful wife, and my little one doing today?" he says. Regina replies with a smile, "We've been kicking mommy, and having a little chat, about the future." "Haven't we sweet heart?" rubbing her belly. "Is it still kicking?" he asks, while approaching. She nods, and places his hand over the spot where she feels it the most. He feels the kicks, then bends down so that his mouth is near her belly and says, "Don't kick mommy too hard, or I might have to kiss her, to make her feel all better." He than starts to stand up, just as he is doing this, the baby gives an even harder kick, which makes Regina smile even more. "I think it wants you to kiss be all better, it kicked me even harder that time," she laughs. "Oh really," he says, and then kisses her. "Well I better be going now, got to hit the road and check up on Little John, and the other merry men" he says. "Oh Robin, so you think they will ever find out where my sister is hiding? She just can't get close enough to get our baby. You know what she tried to do with Snow and Prince Charming's little one." she cries. He comforts her saying, "That is why I need to leave, they might have some news, or clues to where she may be." He kisses her one more time, walks towards the chamber doors, stops looks at her and says, "I love you, and everything is going to be ok." he then turns and exits the room.

Regina turns to look out the window one more time, but gasps when she sees a black clothed figure with green skin and a pointy hat just standing by the forest near the castle grounds. She runs to the chamber doors to tell Robin, but he is no where to be seen. So she returns to the window to check if the figure is moving towards the main door yet. But the figure wasn't there, she hastily checks in front of the main door in case it had moved to there, but there was no sign of it. She shakes her head and says, "I must have dreamt it." She than turns to her amour, grabs the clothing she will be changing into for the day, and heads to the bathing chamber, to start her day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After getting dressed from her bath, Regina heads to the kitchen to see what her cook has made for breakfast. When she gets there, she sees a lovely spread of fruit, scrambled eggs, steak and brown bread with butter. She sits down at the large dinning room table, and starts dishing out what she wants to eat. She was just about to start eating, when there is a knock at the front door. Startled by this she gets up and walks over to watch as the butler answers the door.

There standing at the door is Captain Hook. "What are you doing here Hook?" asks Regina. "I'm here to see Robin," he says "I have some news on where your sister is." "He's not here, he has gone to find Little John and the merry men, to see if they have heard anything," she replies. He then notices the food, and starts walking towards the dinning room with her in toe. He then proceeds to grab a plate of food. "Well I suppose I could tell you, since she is your sister," he says, "She is at the lighthouse just west of here, and she is not alone, she has her monkey men as well." While slipping a piece of brown bread into his mouth he asks, "Do you know when Robin will be back? Charming and I were going to see if we could reach the lighthouse, and possibly investigate it to see if there is any information on how she plans to get your baby." Knowing how long it would take to get to Little John and the others from here, she looks outside, than back to Hook and says, "He most likely wont be home till about sundown. When you and Charming leave would you mind asking Snow if she could stay with me, just in case the baby decides to come, since I'm due in the next few days?" He agrees, and they finish their meals.

Soon after, Hook leaves the castle, and heads to the Charming Castle, too retrieve David. He also asks Snow if she wouldn't mind visiting with Regina in her possible time of need. Which she agrees, and heads to see what she can do for Regina, bringing her little one, Elizabeth for her own comfort and possibly for their entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking up the stone path to the main doors of Regina and Robin's castle, Elizabeth stops to pick dandelion for Regina as a jester of thanks for helping her parents, when Zelena tried to take her away from them at her birth. Although Elizabeth is only three, she is very thankful for all of what Regina and the others had done for her and her parents at the time. If she could she would help protect Regina's little one, but knows deep down there is nothing a three year old really can do to a wicked witch.

When they reach the door, Snow is just about to knock, when Elizabeth speaks up and says, "Momma, may I knock please?" Snow gestures a yes, and that little girl knocked as hard as she possibly could, to make sure she was herd. Regina's butler answers the door saying, "Who's that banging on the queens door?" He sees Snow and Elizabeth, "I'm sorry milady, I did not know it was you. Come in come in." Snow and Elizabeth enter the castle door, as Regina is approaching from the stairs. Elizabeth sadly looks up to the butler and says, "I'm sorry sir, I was the one that was banging on the door, I did not mean to make it that loud, its just that sometimes I don't knock hard enough on doors, so sometimes I am not herd. I was just trying to make sure I was herd." She than looks at Regina saying, "I hope that my knocking did not scare you your majesty, I did not intend to do so if I did. I also did not mean to give you a headache with its loudness either." Regina slowly and carefully bends down, so she is eye level with Elizabeth and comforts her by saying, "My dear Elizabeth, u may have knocked a little to hard on my door, but do not worry if u have scared me or given me a headache, you are just learning your strength, and it is a blessing to have you and your mother hear with me during this time." Smiling she then hugs the little girl, to reinsure her that everything is ok, and that she is welcome in the castle. She than replies, "Oh, and you can call me Regina, I only let the servants call me your majesty." Elizabeth that nods with a smile, so that Regina would know that she understood why she was just told.

After she knows that Elizabeth is calm and comfortable, Regina returns to standing and directs her attention to her butler saying, " Bernard, I believe it is time for some ice cream sundaes, why don't you take Elizabeth with you to the kitchen, and see if Matilda can use some help from Elizabeth here in making these sundaes. He then nods saying, "Yes your majesty," turns to Elizabeth "Come along my dear," and they leave for the kitchen.

Regina then turns to Snow saying, "Thank you for coming, in such short notice. With Robin gone, it gets very lonely in this big old castle, and with the baby due so soon, I don't want to be alone. Besides with you all ready having Emma and now Elizabeth, you have lots of knowledge on what to expect in birthing, so if I was to go into labour today, at least I would know someone had some experience." Motioning her to the stairs Regina says, "Which reminds me would you mind coming with me to check the nursery, I want to know if we have everything we will need, when the baby comes." Snow agrees, and the walk up the stairs to head to the nursery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The walls wear a warm color of yellow, and the crib made with oak with a chocolate brown stain, which made the nursery warm and comforting for Snow to walk into. She looks at Regina and says, "I love the colors you have picked," "Oh and the rocking chair next to the balcony, that will come in very handy, trust me." Regina then points over to the change table and says, "Robin just finished making that last week, which wasn't easy, he got many the splinter, while trying to carve the details of teddy bears as the legs.

Regina than walks over to the armour, to show what clothing she has for the little one. Since she wasn't sure what gender the baby was going to be, all of the clothing was either a green or a yellow, they were also only one piece items. She figured once she had the baby, she then could get the appropriate colors and garments needed. Snow congratulates her on doing such a fine job, of getting everything she with need, and then walks over to the balcony to inspect the view a lot better.

The view was amazing you could see the apple orchard, the mountains and even parts of the ocean. Snow turns to Regina and says, "This little one is going to be spoiled with all this beauty for a view, its imagination should run wild with stories, just from glancing out its window. "Hearing this from Snow made Regina's all ready smiling face, grow even bigger. See Regina was always known as the evil queen, but ever since she had adopted Henry and met Robin, she was trying her hardest to change, to be a better person. So hearing this from Snow the person she had tortured almost all her life, made making the change so much more important. Because if she couldn't change for them, she was afraid of what kind of mother she would be, to this knew little one.

After Snow and Regina had finished looking around at the view and any other things to be seen in the nursery. Regina suggested that they check up on Elizabeth and Matilda, and the ice cream sundae making. Snow then says, "That would be a great idea, but I hope we are having supper first, since by looking at the sun, it is getting very late in the day. I wouldn't want her to go to bed with nothing but sweets in her belly." Regina thought that was a better idea, and they headed to the kitchen to see how it was going.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before they even made it to the end of the stairs, the main door flew open. And in the doorway was Regina's evil older sister Zelena. Dressed all in black with a pointed hat, and green skin, she defiantly resembled a stereotypical wicked witch. Frightened but also angry, about Zelena just bursting in to her home. Regina tried to use a freeze spell on her sister. But with Zelena being a lot more powerful than her, the spell never even phased her. "Why must you always try to do that Regina, you know it will never work. You know that I am much more stronger than you," Zelena says in a mocking way.

"How did you get out of that Enchantment Emma used on you? That was light magic, you shouldn't have been able to get out of that," says Snow. "It was easy, with some help from an old friend," replies Zelena. "Which old friends is that, dear sister, you have made more enemies than you have made friends," questions Regina. "Oh Regina, I never said it was one of my old friends, but if you really want to know, you know the person as the dark one," laughs Zelena. "How could Rumpelstilskin have gotten your free, he uses the darkest of magic ever known?" questions Regina. "That's the point," says Zelena, "He used a spell of opposite to what she had cast on me which counteracted with it, cancelling it out. The hardest part was waiting for him to find where we were during that battle. It took him two and a half years to find me." "The only reason I found you as quick as I did, is cause of a little honest cricket, that I threatened to squish with a giant boot, laughs Zelena, "You should have seen him squirm."

Beginning to mount onto her broom Zelena says, "It was nice seeing you both again, but since the baby isn't here yet, I will be going. But I will be back, and don't think I wont take it either." She gives a little cackle while zooming off into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Soon after Snow had finished closing the main door of Regina's castle, she and Regina hurried to check on Elizabeth, in case Zelena was trying to distract them, while she had one of her monkey men steal Elizabeth from a possible unlocked window in the kitchen.

When they arrived, they were relived to see that she was safe and sound with Matilda. To Snow and Regina's advantage, Elizabeth and Matilda were unaware of there even being a intruder, they were to busy having a blast making tonight's supper and the sundaes for dessert.

Snow suggested that Elizabeth clean up for supper and helped her untie or little apron and step of her booster step. She then walked her up the stairs to the bathing chamber to wash up. Where she was glad she remembered to bring extra set of clothing, for her to change Elizabeth into, just in case she did get messy.

When Snow and Elizabeth arrived back down the stairs from the bathing chamber, they found Regina sitting at the dinning room table waiting patiently for them. They sit down, and Matilda and Bernard bring out the supper, that Elizabeth had helped Matilda make. Regina than says, "Mmm smells good Elizabeth, hope it tastes as good as it smells." Elizabeth gives a big smile and begins to dig in.

Just before Regina and Snow are about to dig in to their suppers, there is a knock at the main door. Bernard answers it, and says to the guest, "They are in the Dinning room, and yes there is enough for you as well."

Then in strolls Hook, who sits down at the table, and is quickly served up a plate of supper by Bernard. "He's not here yet," says Regina. "Oh I know," replies Hook, "But he will be soon, so I will just finish the rest of my wait here." He then digs in to the meal. "Mmm, this is good, my complements to your cook Regina," he than says. Elizabeth than pipes up saying, "I helped!" "Well then excellent meal my darling, you will make your future husband very happy someday," Hook complements. All ready smiling from her compliment from before by Regina, her smile widens as she returns to her meal.

After the main course is finished out comes the sundaes. Which are just as tasty as the main meal. After Elizabeth finishes, She then declares that she is getting very sleepy. Hook than decides that he will take the poor thing up to one of the guest rooms for them, so they can finish their desserts and continue talking.

Hooks sees that Elizabeth is too tired to get up from the table by herself. So he picks her up gently, careful not to poke her with is hooked arm. Brings her to Snow for a kiss on the forehead, and walks her out of the room, up the stairs and places her onto one of the nearest guestroom beds. Where she is fast asleep in no time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After bringing Elizabeth to one of the guest rooms, Hook is starting down the stairs, carefully to not make any noise which could wake the sleeping child, but also to hear where Regina and Snow could be. He hears them still talking in the dinning room, and heads there to join in.

When he arrives Snow looks up at him and asks, "Did you have any problems getting her to sleep?" "No", he answers, she was nearly out by the time we got there, all I had to do was lay her down, and she was out like a flash." "That's good," Snow replies, " She must have been tired, all the excitement of cooking with Matilda, must have worn her out."

Just then Regina jumps, and says, "That didn't feel good, what was that?" Snow and Hook look at her confused. "What's wrong Regina?" asks Snow, "What didn't feel good?" Regina confused herself about why all of a sudden she wasn't feeling very comfortable answers, "I just had a very painful cramp like feeling in my belly. I'm sure its nothing, probably just food cramping together because of lack of space for it, I'll be fine. Why don't we head to the sitting room, where the chairs are much more comfortable?" Snow and Hook agree to this, as the chairs would be more comfortable then the ones they are all ready in, and begin to get up. But as Regina begins to get up herself, that's when it happens, the pain comes back, but even more intense. But this time, something more happened, with this pain, her water breaks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With a pool of water at Regina's feet, it didn't take Snow and Hook long to figure out, that the baby was coming. "Ok, that's not good," says Hook, "What do we do now?" Snow then takes charge and says, "We can start, by you helping me get Regina upstairs to her bedroom. We need to get her out of these wet clothes and in to bed, so she can relax. Relaxation is a key to have while in child birth. If she doesn't stay relaxed, it will cause harm to her and the baby. Hook then joins Snow in trying to get Regina up the stairs, and to her room.

When they get there, and get Regina sitting on her bed, Hook says, "I don't feel comfortable helping you get her undressed and changed,. I also don't think she or Robin would like it either." He than begins to approach the door to exit, when Snow says, " Robin! How could I be so forgetful. I need you to go get him, I'm sure he will want to be here when his baby is born." "Only one problem with that dearest," says Hook " I don't know where he is, if you remember I am waiting for him to come home." Regina then pipes up with a scream of pain, "He went to Sherwood forest to find Little John and the others." That's when Snow remembered that her husband knew where Zelena was staying, "Hey!, Where is Charming? Why wasn't he with you when you came back here?" asks Snow. "He decided to go and see if he could find Robin and the others after we checked out the lighthouse," answers Hook. "I told him that Robin had gone to find Little John. He told me we should split up, in case he showed up back here before we both got there to get him." Relieved to knowing where her husband was, Snow says, "Well if he was due back here sometime late tonight, they should be on their way back now. Go down there and see if you can meet up with them on the way. Also tell them what is going on, and try to get them to hurry home as quickly as they can." "Go, Hurry!" she screams, as Regina begins another contraction.

Hook runs out the door, down the stairs, and out the main door. When he gets outside, he hops onto his black horse, which he tided on the fence next to the apple orchard, and races off to find them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Unaware of how long it would take for Hook to find Robin, Charming and the others, Snow begins gathering everything she will need for the birth. Moving as quickly as she can, she grabs blankets, scissors, and orders Matilda to quickly warm some water.

When she is just about to enter Regina's room, she hears the sweet voice of Elizabeth, "Momma, what's wrong with Regina? Why is she screaming so loud? I can't sleep." "I'm so sorry hunny," replies her mother, "Regina is having the baby." "Oh," says Elizabeth. Knowing she really needed to get back to Regina quickly, Snow says, " I must get back to her now, why don't you go see how Matilda is doing with the water. Then try to get some more sleep." "Ok momma," says Elizabeth, and starts down the stairs.

Entering the room Snow sees Regina clenching her bed in pain from a contraction. "I am so sorry for taking so long Regina," says Snow, "Elizabeth caught me off guard as I was getting ready to enter. She woke up wondering what was going on. I had to quickly explained and send her to see how Matilda is doing on the water." Because of being in so much pain, Regina doesn't make a fuss about it. Snow walks over and positions herself in front of Regina, and asks, "Are you ready to push Regina?" Regina screams from a scream, contraction, "Yes!" "Ok than," says Snow, "On the next contraction push."

It didn't take long for an other contraction, so Regina started pushing. While this was going on Matilda was entering with the warm water. She places it on the dresser, and walks over to see if she could help. "I need you to take her hand to comfort her." says Snow. "Ok," replies Matilda, and she does what she is told.

As another contraction was starting, Snow says, "Regina I need you to give this push as much force as you can I can almost see the head." Regina pushes as hard as she can, "Good, good, a little more." says Snow. "Almost, keep going." she repeats.

Once the head was out, Snow starts carefully pulling the rest of the baby out. As soon as she gets the rest of it out, she says, "Regina it's a girl, a beautiful girl." She then cuts the cord, and begins washing the little one up. After she is finished washing the baby, she swaddles her in the blankets, and brings her to Regina. As she places her in Regina's arms, Snow asks, "Do you have a name for her?" Regina answers looking at her daughter, "Ariana May." "That sounds like a great name for her," says Snow, "Well ill leave you two for a while to bond, I'm going to check up on my little one now." Then she leaves the room. "I'll be going too," says Matilda. She leaves as well.

Very tired from the whole ordeal, Regina gets up from the bed and walks next door to the nursery. Not wanting to actually put Ariana in to the crib, she goes to the rocking chair and sits down. She begins rocking the chair, and with the motion both mother and daughter fall fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While Regina and her new daughter are fast a sleep in the nursery rocking chair, Robin, Charming and Hook are arriving from their long journey. Robin rushes in the main door up the stairs and just before he enters their bedroom he sees Regina a sleep and holding the infant in her arms.

A tear rolls down his cheek, not of sadness, because he knew there was no way he would have made it in time for the birth, but that they were both all right. He gently and carefully, trying not to wake either one of his girls, picks up his little one and holds her in his arms, and quietly says, "Hi, I'm your daddy, and I love you so much."

Just then Snow appears with Charming at the nursery door. She then quietly walks over to him, with Charming following, and says, "Isn't she just adorable?" Robin answers her with a big smile, "Yes she is," he than looks at snow and asks, "Please tell me my little princess has a name?" Snow nods and replies, "Her name is Ariana May." "What a remarkably sweet name," says Charming. Robin agrees and says, "Now the only one left to meet her is Roland. Where is my dear boy?" Just then Hook appears from down the hallway and says "I believe I seen him at Red and her Grannies place earlier. I remember Bernard saying something about him staying there for a little while, something about needing help with her chickens." "Oh, I'll have to retrieve him in the morning, I am quite sure he is going to be excited about the arrival of his baby sister, and will want to meet her as soon as possible," says Robin.

He than places Ariana in her crib grabs a blanket, covers Regina with it and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead. They then all leave the room and head to their rooms for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the bright sun light enters the nursery, Regina wakes to find her daughter that was once in her arms asleep, lying in her crib. On the night table next to the crib there is a note. It reads: _Dear my beloved Regina. Gone to Red and her Grannies cottage, to retrieve Roland. Be back soon. I love you and our daughter Ariana very much. Love Robin. _

Just then there was a loud crash of the main door opening. The sound echoed in the castle, making Arianacry from fright. Regina picks her daughter up just as Zelena is entering the nursery. "Hello dear sister," says Zelena. Seeing the infant in her sisters arms, Zelena says, "Oh! I see you had your little one, what good timing on my part." "You can't have her," yells Regina. "And how are you going to stop me little sister if I freeze you," mocks Zelena as she is freezing Regina in place. She then strides over and takes Ariana from Regina. She then walks away, and pulls out a pin with a cursing potion on it and pokes Ariana on the finger. She then dabs up the blood from the puncher disposes the evidence and unfreezes Regina.

Unaware of what just happened except for that fact that Zelena has her daughter, Regina rushes over and slaps her sister as hard as she can on the face. Which makes Zelena loosen her grip on Ariana, making it easier for Regina to steal her back. "Fine take her," says Zelena but I will get her when you least expect it, you just wait and see. She then leaves the room, goes down the stairs and out the main door slamming it shut with a wave of her hand. With the bang of the door echoing again through out the castle, Ariana begins to cry, but is quickly calmed down from the soothing cuddling embrace of her mother.

As soon as they could Snow Charming and Hook rush to the nursery to see if Zelena had gotten away with Ariana. Angry that they were not there to help her when she needed them, Regina yells "Where were you guys, why didn't you come she could have taken her?" Hook than says, "She locked us in our rooms, we couldn't get out, it wasn't till just now that she unlocked them." "Is Ariana alright Regina?" asks Snow, "Did she hurt her?" Starting to calm down, Regina answers, "As far as I can tell she is fine, nothing to worry about. But what I don't understand is why she would take her, and then give her back, to say I'll get her back again later when I least expect it." "Who cares," says Hook, "As long as she is here and alright that's all that matters right now." "Here let me help you changer her Regina," says Snow, "Then we can all go down stairs and have some breakfast."

The boys leave the room and head down the stairs, as the girls clean up and change Ariana. After they finish they head down the stairs to meet up with Charming and Hook, in the dining room where Matilda has plates of food waiting for them as they arrive.

Just as Regina is about to sit down at the table to eat, still cradling Ariana in one arm. In rushes Roland with a big smile on his face. "Pa tells me my little sister is here," says Roland, "May I meet her?" Regina looks at him and says, "Sure, but why are you so out of breath Roland?" "Oh, cause I ran all the way here," explains Roland. "I was so excited that I ran here as fast as I could." Then in walks Robin, "I ran so fast I even beat Pa here," says Roland proudly. He than looks at Ariana and says, "She's so tiny, I will do my best to protect her from Zelena." "I'm sure you will," says Charming. "And you will be her knight and shining armour too." "I don't know about that," Roland says, "But I know I'll be the best big brother she will ever have." He and Robin than sit down at the table and join them all for breakfast.

To let Robin enjoy his meal and his time with his children all together under one roof. Regina decides to wait till they are alone before she mentions anything to him about Zelena being here when he was gone. Or how Zelena had taken Ariana, but mysteriously gave her back. She didn't want to mention anything yet, because she was afraid of what would happen when he found out. Would he be calm about it, or would he go ballistic and storm out of the castle, to hunt Zelena down and try to kill her, possibly killing himself in the process.

After everyone had finished eating, Regina asked if she could have a moment alone with Robin, because she had something to needed to discus with him in private. Hook, Elizabeth, Roland, Snow and Charming then all get up and exit the room. Hook heads outside for some fresh air. Snow and charming head to the castle library, while Roland and Elizabeth go outside to play on the swing set.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wondering about what his wife needs to discuses with him in private. Robin gives Regina his undivided attention and says, "So what is it you would like to tell me Regina?" Regina contemplates what she is going to say, that won't upset him to much. Then decides that there is no good way of saying it, and says, "While you were out trying to find info on Zelena, she paid me a visit." Seeing him starting to look angry, she adds "It was shortly after you left. She was checking to see if I had given birth yet. After she had seen that I hadn't she left."

Knowing that what she said next would most likely scare him, but there is no reason to lie to him. She adds saying, "She also came earlier this morning after you had left to get Roland. She had seen that I had given birth to Ariana, froze me so I couldn't stop her and took her, but instead of leaving with her, she gave her back, and said she would take her when I least expected her to.

As she had expected, he looked scared for the life of his little princess, but he also was confused. "Why would she take her, and then give her back saying that? It doesn't make sense," he says. Then a horrid thought came to him, "Did she do anything to her?" asks Robin. "She looked perfectly fine to me, I looked her over as best I could, after she left," replies Regina, "I didn't see a single scratch." "You said she is going to come back and take her when we least expect it right?" asks Robin. "That's what she said," answers Regina. Wondering how they are going to keep Ariana safe from Zelena, Robin asks, "What are we going to do? Where can we go, that we can protect her and keep her out of Zelena's reach?" Knowing he wasn't going to like her answer. Or that she liked it either, but that it was the only way she could think of. Regina regretfully says, "We have to send her through a portal to Storybrooke, or maybe New York or even anywhere else in that time. Just as long as she is not here." A tear begins to form in her eyes, as she continues, "Robin I don't like this idea anymore than you do, but you know I'm right, it's the only way." "Your right Regina I don't like that idea," Robin says, "but if it will keep her safe, then that is what we will do." They then both give Ariana a kiss on the forehead, and decide that they should tell the others, what is going on, and what they are going to do to keep their little one safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After they had gathered everyone into the sitting area, Robin and Regina were just about to begin explaining there idea of how they would keep Ariana safe from Zelena, when there was a knock on the door. Bernard greets the guests, and has them follow him to the sitting room. As they entered Roland says, "Hi Ruby and Granny!" and than runs over to hug them.

After hugging Roland, Granny says, "I hope we are not intruding? We came to see Ariana and drop off a blanket I made for her. I started it as soon as I heard that you were expecting and finished just now, I was waiting to hear the name so I would know what name to put on it."

Robin than gets up off of the couch he was sitting on and walks over to Ruby who is holding the blanket. She hands it over to him saying, "Since we weren't sure till now what the gender was, we made it Yellow and Green. After we heard the name, we than added it in pink." "Thank you" he says, "And no, your not intruding please come sit with us, we were just about to tell everyone, what we have come up with to keep Ariana safe from Zelena."

After everyone had sat down, Regina begins telling them her idea, of sending Ariana threw a portal out of the enchanted forest, to Storybrooke or possibly somewhere else. She also added the extended idea of putting a charm on her to make her age faster, but only until she was about 16, that way if Zelena possibly figures out that they sent Ariana through a portal, and tries to go after her, it may throw her off for a bit.

Everyone thought it sounded like a good idea, except for Roland. He than begins to tear up and say, "We just got her momma, if we send her away, we will never see her again. I will loose my baby sister." Regina than passes Ariana to Snow and motions for Roland to come sit on her lap.

After he sits down she then begins to explain to him that, it won't be permanent, it will just be till she is safe. Than they could all be together again. When she had finished, he thought about it for a moment, and agreed with the plan. Granny than asks, "So when will we be doing this portal thing Regina? And where?" Regina than answers saying, "At the old well in about an hour I guess. The sooner she is safe the better." She then gets up from her seat and says, "I will meet you all there, I must gather the things I will need to do this." She gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead, and heads out the door to her crypt, where she keeps her spell crafting supplies, leaving everyone else to have their last moments with Ariana.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Regina arrives to her family crypt, she quickly begins grabbing all of the supplies she will need, to cast the spell to save her daughters life. As she is collecting the goods she hears a foot steps one the concrete walk just outside the crypt. She turns to face the doorway, to see Captain Hook standing there with a basket hanging from his hooked hand.

"Thought u could use a hand and maybe a basket for the supplies", he explains, "Besides I'm not one for saying sad good-byes, even if it is just for a little while." He than holds out the basket for her to place the things into. "Thank you Hook," replies Regina, "The basket will make this a little easier." She than continues grabbing more ingredients.

After everything that was needed was placed into the basket. Hook gives Regina a questioning look and says, "Now do you have everything you are going to need? We only have one chance at this." Now wondering what he is getting at, Regina looks at him confused, but also confident that she hasn't forgotten anything. "Yes", she answers "I believe I have everything that is needed. Why?" Trying to be helpful, Hook says, "Oh I don't know much about this magic stuff, but by any chance, is there a spell u can also perform with everything else you are doing, that will be easier for you and Robin and possibly Roland to see her again in the future, with out everyone else knowing it is her. I mean like a charm or something, you know since she will look older?" After a moment Regina realises what Hook is trying to say and immediately grabs what she needs for that as well.

After she places the extra ingredients into the basket, she gives one more look around and says, "That's it nothing more, I don't have time for anything else." She than takes the supplies from hook and they head off to the old well to find the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The hour was up. With everyone at the old well, Regina began mixing the ingredients needed to do the spells. As she was doing this, Granny was bringing Ariana over to her, trying to be very careful not to disturb the sleeping infant, in hopes that it would make it easier on all of them.

It didn't seem like long, when Regina had finished the charm spell that Hook had mentioned. She placed the spell on a medallion necklace, she had taken from around her own neck. Once she was sure that the spell was on the necklace, she carefully put it around Ariana's neck. She then continued on with her next spell, the one that would age her child as she was traveling through the portal. With a pitch of this and a dash of that and a few magical words, the deed was done, but would not start any effect till she entered the portal.

Now all she had left to do was create the portal. Now normally when this spell was cast, the person casting it would have to destroy the heart of the person they loved the most. But since it was Regina casting this spell again, she was able to find a loop hole that would work just as well, and also leave out the whole amnesia thing, of everybody not knowing who anybody was. Which was a plus for them all, except there was one exception, no one would know and recognise Ariana. Except for of course Regina, Roland and Robin, but in order for that to happen they would have to be reunited in some sort of way.

What the spell did consist of is everyone present including Ariana, had to drop a spot of blood into the mixture of ingredients being placed into the well. Then the portal would take them to where they were going, and they would awaken, and continue on with their lives. The only person that wouldn't remember anything for her own protection would be Ariana.

After the last person mixed in their drop of blood, Regina pricked Ariana on the finger to add her drop of blood. The mixture fizzled and popped, and with the last magical words cast, the cloud of smoke began to rise out of the well, and spread itself around everyone. In this smoke there were tiny portals designed to send everyone to Storybrooke, Maine, except for Ariana, her portal was designed to send her somewhere else, not even known by Regina…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I open my eyes with a startle, from a knock on a door. "Hey kid, you going to get up anytime soon?", asks a female voice. "If you are hungry I'm making breakfast?", she continues. Unsure of who I am talking to or how I got here, or where here is, I answer with a hesitant voice, "Ok, I will be out in a moment."

I then get out of the bed I was sleeping in and notice a note on a chair that says,_ Help yourself to any of the clothes in the suitcase, if they fit you can have them. _I peer into the suitcase and see two pairs of jeans and two t-shirts, to choose from. There was also two sets of socks and some undergarments.

I quickly choose some clothes, put them on luckily there is a washroom attached to the bedroom, I walk in and go to the sink and wash my face. I then notice a note that says, _"If you want you can borrow my hair brush." _I pick it up and brush my hair. Once I'm done, I exit the washroom and open the bedroom door to exit to the kitchen.

When I enter the kitchen, I see a table set for three people, and a woman with blond hair standing with her back to me at the stove. The aroma of the food she was cooking smelt delicious.

She must have heard me enter, cause she than says to me, "sit down where ever you like, it's almost done." She then looks over and says, "And I hope you like cinnamon in your hot chocolate." I sit down and say, "I'm not sure I haven't had it before. But I'm sure it will be fine." She then turns back to the stove and continues on with her cooking.

A moment or two later a boy about my age enters the apartment. "Hey mom,! I'm back. Did she wake up and come out yet?", he asks. The woman answers her son, "Yes! And she is in here sitting at the table. Did you find everything I asked for ok?" The boy walks in to the kitchen carrying two bags, one from a drug store and one from a shoe store, " Yup, got everything you asked for." She then turns around holding two plates full of food and says, "Good, now quickly put it where it goes and sit down for breakfast, cause its ready."

He then quickly rushes out of the room and down the hall, while she is placing the plates down. One for me and one for him. She then turns back to get a helping for herself. When the boy enters the room again he sits down beside me, and says, "Hi, by the way, my names is Henry, and this is my mom Emma." he gestures to the blond woman, who is just sitting down with her own plateful of food. "Henry, leave the poor girl alone, and eat your breakfast", says Emma. "But mom", cries Henry, "I was just trying to be friendly." "I know", she says, " But the poor thing is probably hungry and scared. Just let her eat for now, and if she wants to talk later, then we will all talk. Ok?" Henry then answers her with a "Ok", and we all sit and eat quietly. Which I am very thankful for because I was hungry, and scared, and also a little confused on how I got here and why I am here. But most of all, what is going on…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After I had finished the food on my plate, and the hot chocolate. I decided to clear the table, since everyone else had finished before me. As I got up and began to pick up our plates and cutlery, Emma smiled at me and as well got up and began clearing the mugs. She then says, "Thank you, but you don't have to clear the table, you are a guest." "I don't mind," I reply, "You two were nice enough to take me in, clothe me and then feed me, it's the least I could do, for your generosity." She than begins placing the rinsed off dishes into a dishwasher. So I figured I would just sit back down at the table with Henry.

Once I sat back down, I figured it was time to start asking questions, about why they decided it was safe to bring me home, and where they found me, cause frankly I couldn't remember anything from my past. The faces that I must have been making while trying to figure out what to ask first, must have made Henry feel sorry for me, because he than said, "You probably have a lot of questions, spinning around in your head right now, so I will save you the questions and tell you everything you need to know, that we know about you." "First things first, when mom found you, you where lying under a tree in the park down the street, you were covered by a blanket with the name Ariana May written on it." he then gets up and walks over to a chair in the living room picks up a yellow and green blanket, and walks back over, he then passes me the blanket and sits back down. I look down at the blanket, and there it was the name, my name, _Ariana May _in pink letters. Emma then begins saying " You looked so peaceful sleeping there, but I knew deep down something about the blanket and you seemed so familiar, so I scooped you up trying not to wake you, and brought you here." "When I came home from a movie with friends last night," Henry began, "Mom told me about you. She also told me to be extra quiet when leaving this morning, to pick you up some shoes, a hair brush and a tooth brush. Yeah that stuff was for you." " That's about it," he says, "that's all we know about you."

I look back down at my blanket and say, "That still doesn't explain why I was a sleep in the park. It also doesn't explain why I don't remember anything about my past. But I'm not going to dwell on it, because I am sure there is a perfectly good reason for everything right?"

Henry and Emma look at each other, remembering about how they met and then look back at me a smile, because at that moment they knew they had another operation cobra case in their hands, but in this case the name is operation who is Ariana May….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It's a warm summer day. And its been two days since Emma and Henry took me in. Even though I am very grateful for it, I still feel like I am putting them out. So I decided that I should go looking for a part-time job, to help out with the bills and groceries. Even though Emma said I didn't need to, she still helped me get all the info I needed to start my search. She had to do some lying about my identity, since we both didn't know much about it., but was able to get me a birth certificate and identification card.

After a few hours of waiting, I was able to start my job search. She asked me if I would like some help looking, but I told her I would be fine. I then began walking down the street looking at all the different buildings for windows with help needed signs.

The first sign I seen was on a little diner called _Fay's Diner_. It read _looking for a part-time waitress willing to work day time hours, for $10.00/hour. No experience needed. If interested see Fay. _I didn't even need to think about it, I walked right in. Looking around I noticed the theme of the diner was set in the 60's. The waitresses noticed me and said, "I'll be with you in just a sec Hun!" as she was bringing food over to a table with two older women.

After she had finished, she walked over to me and said "table for one?" I then replied, "No, actually I was wondering if I could speak with Fay?" She than looked confused and said, "I'm Fay. What can I do for ya?" I than explained to her that I had seen the sign on the window saying that she was looking for a part-time waitress, and was wondering if I could apply for the job.

She took one look at me and said, "Sure you would look cute as a button in the uniform." She then had me follow her out back to her office, where she gave me a uniform and said, "Washroom is to the right, you can change there. I'll see ya on the floor in a few." She then started walking towards the dinning area, but then stopped. "Oh silly me," she said, "you are probably wondering what time your shift will end. You will be done at three, lunch break is around eleven. Sound ok?" I then quickly answered with a "Yup and the name is Ariana", and walked into the washroom to change.

It didn't take long and my shift was done. "Well, I'm gonna call that a day for ya Ariana," said Fay, "It's three, and you worked really hard. Did a really good job too. Your next shift will be tomorrow at seven till three. I will also make sure I have a proper schedule made out for you when you get here, ok. See ya in the morning'. She then began serving more customers while the next waitress was getting ready for her shift.

I walk out back and begin changing in the washroom. After I finished. I say goodbye to Fay, and Mark the cook and headed home. Where I am met by Emma and Henry at the dinner table. Emma says, "Dinners on the stove go clean up and I will grab u a plate then we can talk about your day." I say "Ok" and quickly wash up and sit down at the table.

I then began telling them about finding the diner. Getting the job. How the shift went so well and quick. And that I work again at seven in the morning. Henry told me he was very happy for me being able to get a job so quickly. While Emma just smiled at me. But deep down, I knew she was proud.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Morning came very quickly, so when the alarm that I set last night went off, I woke with a jolt. Then there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Better hurry and get ready Ariana," says Emma, "I'm getting some breakfast ready for you, and then I will drop you off. I need to go to reregister the car and update my drivers licence." I quickly say, "Ok", and rush to the washroom and begin my day.

After I was dressed and had my breakfast, like she said Emma drove me to work. When we got there, she then tells me "Have a good day. Oh and do you want me to pick you up at three?" I then look at her and say, "No, I'll be fine. Home isn't that far away." I than open the car door get out and just before I close it again, I say, "Thanks for dropping me off, and you have a good day too, ill see ya at home." I then close the car door and head to the diner door.

As I walk in the door, I am greeted with the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. I make my way to the office, to find Fay, sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee and some toast. "Morning Fay", I say. She then looks at me and says, "Morning Ariana." She then reaches down to a stack of papers and passes one to me, "Here is your schedule for the rest of the week," she says, "It's not much, but since you are part-time, more than two days off would be good for you, you know so you can have fun with your family and friends." I give her a smile saying, "Thank-you, I'm lucky you even hired me, I won't complain about my hours." I then take a glance at them see that I'm off for the next three days and then back at seven till three on Saturday and Sunday. I then look at the clock, see that it says 6:58, so I quickly put my things in my cubby, and head out to the floor to start my shift.

The day seems to be going really quickly, because it seems like no time and I'm on my lunch break. I'm sitting down having a sandwich, when Fay walks over to me and says, "Hun, your wanted on the phone." I say, "Thank-you", and grab the phone. "Hello?" I then hear Emma on the other line. "Hey kido, I don't mean to bother you at work, but do you work for the next three days?" I than answer her with a "No, and its all right I'm on break right now. Why are you asking if I work for the next three days?" Emma pauses for a moment then says, "You know how I was going to reregister the car and renew my drivers licence? Well, I thought to myself , what sixteen year olds wouldn't want some freedom and be able to drive where ever they want, when ever they want. So I registered you and Henry for taking the drivers license test on Friday." "Oh my gosh", I say, "Three days, is that enough time to practice?" She than answers me with a lot of confidence, "I'm sure it will be enough. I picked up some driving manuals for you two to start reading tonight. And tomorrow, I will take you both out on the road for a practice run." I then look at the clock and see that my break is just about done, so I say, "Ok than, no time is a better time then now I guess. But I better be going now my break is almost over, see ya later." I hear a "Later" from Emma, and hang up. I quickly finish my sandwich, and head back on the floor, to finish my shift.

Even though I had a lot on my mind from the phone call I had gotten earlier, about me getting a drivers licence. I didn't let it effect my performance at work. So when my shift ended, I greeted Liz, the waitress relieving me, and updated her on what was going on with the customers I had, and then said bye to Fay and Mark, and quickly rushed out of the diner to get home and start reading the drivers manual.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When I got home from work, Emma was sitting at the kitchen table reading her mail. I walked in seen my copy of the drivers manual sitting on the table and grabbed it. I then looked at her, and said, "Thank- you". She just looked up and smiled at me, and then went back to her mail. I then exited the kitchen and headed down the hallway to my bedroom.

When I got to my bedroom, I placed the manual on my bed, and grabbed my pj's off of the chair. I then proceeded to change from my work uniform to my pj's. After I had finished, I sat down on my bed, picked up the manual and began to read, and try to memorize everything.

A few hours later, there was a knock on my door and Emma pokes her head in, "Supper will be in about five minutes. How you making out, need any help?" I explained to her that everything was fine, and asked her "Do you need some help getting the table ready?" With a astonishingly happy smile she answers, "Sure if you don't mind, I thought you would be tired of doing that at work all day." I then smiled and said, "I don't mind helping out, when you need me too. I mean, if it wasn't for you finding me, who knows where I would be right now." I then place a bookmark, in the place I stopped at, in the driving manual, and got up from the bed to help Emma set the kitchen table.

After the table was set, we all sat down and began eating. The meal was again delicious. While we were eating, Emma asked, "Which one of you would like to practice first with the driving tutorial in the morning?" Henry and I look at each other, and then Henry says, "You can go first Ariana, its only polite, and I'm not sure if I'm ready yet". I then say, "Ok!" But deep down I'm a little nervous too.

After everyone had finished their supper, Henry asked if he could be excused, so he could continue reading his drivers manual. Emma said yes, and also told me I could too. Henry quickly gotten up and dashed to his room, while I just gently got up and began clearing the table. Emma noticed this, and questioned me, "Is everything ok? You don't seem very eager on studying for your drivers licence, and you seem kinda down right now." I tell her I'm fine, and that I am also almost completely sure that I'm ready for the practice run and the written test. She then says, "Ok, so if that's not what is bugging you what is?" I tell her it's nothing, but she can see it all over my face that it is a lie, so she proceeds to push it out of me. I eventually crack and say, "I'm grateful you found me that day in the park, don't get me wrong. But I wish I understood, why I was there, and not with my parents." I then begin to sob, "I don't even remember who they are, let alone what they look like, to find them again."

Emma than gives me a hug, and brings me to the living room, where she and I sit side by side on the couch. Still sobbing I say, "I don't even know, if they know I'm missing. It's not like we are seeing missing child posters posted anywhere". Then I began to cry even more when saying, "What if they don't love me, and threw me out like trash, and I just don't remember it? Emma then thought it was time to stop me there, before I became suicidal, and said, "I am sure they know you are missing, and that they love you. I am also sure that they are looking for you. So we have to stay positive, ok! Besides you may not be my daughter, but I love you as if you were, and I know Henry thinks of you as a sister, and we both always will. Even when we do find your parents, ok!"

Getting that all off my chest, and then hearing Emma say that she loves me as if I were her own daughter, and that Henry thinks of me as if I were a sister, snapped me out of my depressed and suicidal moment. So when the next thing that came out of my mouth was, "Do you want some help with the dishes mom?" I seen Emma nod her head yes, and with that nod there were tears coming from her eyes, a smile on her face, and her arms open wide for my embrace. Which I gave her open heartily, because I knew that as long as I was with her and Henry, I was home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I woke to the sound of my alarm going off, and began getting out of bed. I then quickly showered and got dressed. As soon as I finished, I walked out to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast.

While I was sitting at the Kitchen table eating some cereal with a glass of milk, Emma enters from outside. "Oh good your awake and having breakfast. Is Henry up as well?" she asks. Just then Henry comes walking down the hallway, "Yeah I'm up," he says sleepily. "You weren't up half the night studying were you?" she asks him. "No", he replies, "Just had a hard time getting to sleep that's all." "Ok, that's good cause if you were up most of the night studying, than I wouldn't be letting you do your practice run today, you would be a danger to yourself and to everyone else on the road," she explains.

I finish my breakfast and get up to rinse off my dishes and place them next to the sink. As I'm doing this, Henry is grabbing himself some cereal and a glass of milk. "When will we be going for our practice runs?" I ask. "In about half an hour", she answers. Henry than says, "I guess I'll have to eat a lot faster then lol", and begins shoveling cereal quickly into his mouth. I than walk to my bathroom and brush my teeth and finish getting ready to go.

I soon hear Henry quickly rinsing his dishes and racing to the bathroom to brush his teeth, making me decide it was time to head out to meet up with Emma at the car. As I reach the car, Henry is ready and heading towards us.

Emma then begins with, "Now what is the first thing you do before you start driving?" Henry says, "That's easy mom, you get in the car." I then pipe up saying, "Actually Henry, It's you walk around the car and check to see if your tires are flat or full, and if there is anything near the car that could damage it if possibly run over." Emma then smiles at me and says, "Correct Ariana." I quickly do a check, "Everything looks good," I say. Then we all get into the car, with me in the drivers seat.

"Now what?",she asks. Before Henry can even say anything, I answer, "We buckle up and I adjust the mirrors so I can see everything behind me perfectly." "Go on", she says. As I'm fixing the mirrors I also say, "After the mirrors are correct then I turn on the engine, switch the car from park to drive and begin slowly pushing on the accelerator to make the car move, and to stop the car push the break. For turning use the correct turning signals, excreta excreta, it's pretty basic knowledge. She than says, "Sounds like your ready, let's get this show in the road then." I than take a deep breath let it all out, and begin driving.

It seems like no time and my practice lesson is done. Emma praises me on a job well done. I place the car in park as Emma is turning to the back seat to see Henry, fast asleep. She then looks at me and says, "I believe that tells you something, about your driving skills. You drive so well, you put your brother to sleep lol." She then faces Henry again, "Henry wake up, it's your turn!"

Henry wakes with a startle and says, "All ready, she just started. How did she do?" I then mockingly say, "I put you to sleep, that's how well I did. Let's see if you can do the same for me?" We then get out of the car and switch places. I get in the back, while he is looking around the exterior of the car, get's in buckles up fixes his mirrors and places it in drive, he than begins pushing on the accelerator a little to hard, and than slams on the breaks. That goes on for about 5 minutes till he gets the hang of things.

When his practice lesson is finished, I never felt so happy to have Emma back in the drivers seat. Lets just say there was no sleeping favor for me by him. It's not like we were in an accident, because we weren't, it's just it wasn't that comfortable of a drive.

After Emma drove us home Henry got out, and went inside to study some more. But I didn't, because Emma had asked me to stay behind for a moment. She than told me that the reason why she wanted me to stay behind is that, she had something she wanted to tell me. It dealt with what would happen after the summer. She then begins by saying, "I'm gonna need you to quit working a little sooner than we expected, something came up and that we are going to have to move to a little town called Storybrooke, in Maine." She than explained to me, that where we are living right now is just a temporary summer home, but that we actually live in Storybrooke with her family. She also says, "When we get there, I will enroll you in school, and if you still want to work, you can find a part time job there." I say, "Ok, that sounds like a deal.

We then get out of the car and go inside, where I decide that since I did so well on the practice drive today, I would be fine for my real drivers test and my written test tomorrow. So I just sit around and relax reading books and watching TV.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, I quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. When I got there Emma had just finished putting the finishing touches on my plate of food. So as I was sitting down she places my breakfast in front of me and says "Here eat quick, we will be leaving in about an hour."

A little time passes as we are eating, but Henry still hasn't come out yet. I then say, "Henry hasn't come to breakfast yet, should I go get him? He's gonna be late." At first I was waiting for a ok be quick about it, but no, all she says is, "He informed me last night before going to bed, that he just isn't ready to get his license yet, so there is no need in waking him so early." Disappointed with the news, I quickly finish eating and ask to be excused to clean up before we leave. She than says, "You may go, but you don't need to ask permission all the time. Though I do like the fact that you are trying to be polite, there is no need to this is your home just as much as it is mine and Henry's." I then get up from the table and rinse my dishes and place them next to the sink. Emma then adds, "I also like the fact that your manners are rubbing off on to Henry. You make a very fine roll model." I just smile at her and then head off to clean up.

As soon as I finished cleaning up, it was time to go. I go off to the car, while Emma quickly leaves a note for Henry saying, _Dear Henry, I've gone to take your sister to her drivers education test, we hope to finish quickly and be home soon. I left some breakfast on a plate in the fridge for you. Pray good luck for your sister. Love mom. _She places it on the fridge and rushes out the door to meet me at the car.

As Emma is driving me to my test, she then begins saying, "I have a really good feeling you are gonna pass these tests with flying colors. I mean why couldn't you? You were fantastic yesterday, with the practice run." Not wanting to sound cocky, I say, "I guess it pays to be a quick study, with such a great teacher. I mean you may not notice, but every time you drove use somewhere, I was always watching everything you did. Than the manual conformed everything."

As we came to a stop at a red light, in uni-sine we both look to our right and see a car dealership. That's when she said, "You see that sandy colored Subaru Forester over there?" I knew exactly what vehicle she was talking about, I have been eyeing this vehicle since she told me I would be going for a drivers license. "Yes?", I say questionably. "I think, you would look great driving around in it, since your brother isn't going for his license yet", she says, "How about I help you buy that, when you pass your drivers tests? You know as a congratulations gift." She than continues driving with me looking stunned, not exactly knowing what to say.

I finally figure out what to say, when we arrive at the drivers education building. Still questioning myself I say, "So you really think, that I can pass these tests that easily, and because you believe that so much, you are willing to help me purchase that vehicle?" With a big smile on her face she says, "Yup, just think of it as a goal or motivation for you to do an excellent job, passing the tests."

I get out of the car, and before I close the door. I turn around and face her with a big smile and lots of confidence, I say, "Mom you have got yourself a deal. I'm not just gonna pass those tests,no, I'm gonna show those tests, who is boss." I then close the car door and march into the building like I was heading on to the battlefield, knowing I've beaten' this battle before it even had a chance to start.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Three hours later, I walk away from drivers testing car with a piece of paper in my hand. I was instructed from the teacher, to go inside the drivers education building and hand the piece of paper I was just given, to the woman at the front desk.

When I walked into the building, the woman at the desk was busy on the phone,setting up an other persons appointment to get their drivers license. As I started walking towards her, she looked up at me with a smile, but also gave me the jester of, I'll be with you in moment. When she finished on the phone she called me over. I passed her the paper and she told me to take a seat, and that she would call me over when she gets my envelope with my test result finished. So I sit down and begin waiting.

As I'm waiting, Emma arrives, enters the building, and sits beside me. "Hey", she says, "I see your finished. How you think you did?" I answer with a shrug, "Not sure, waiting on my results. But I think I passed."

Just then the woman at the desk calls me over. I look at Emma,with a look of nervousness. She gives me an encouraging smile, and a little push, as I slowly get up to walk over. When Emma and I get to the desk, the woman passes me my envelope, with a smile. I tell her thank you, and we then begin to walk to the exit. Just as I was about to open the door, the woman says, "Aren't you going to open the envelope, I just gave you?" unsure to why she wanted me to open it right then and there, I said, "I thought I would wait till we got to the car, that way if I didn't pass, I wouldn't have to still keep a smile on my face till we got home again, but if I passed, then I wouldn't look like I was bragging about it to everyone." The women then said, "That sounds like a good idea you have there, wish I was that smart when I got my first license." She then smiled at me just as another person was walking in the other door to bring her their paper, and calls, "Good Luck", as I was walking out the door.


End file.
